Dylan and tha Brain
by Lila5
Summary: wonder who the Brain is??? Read and you´ll see... -no mice in this story-


Hey folks!!!  
  
Once in a while my altered Ego just happens to need a valve. The outcoming will show up below. I gotta give a HUGE, MEGA, GIGA THANK you to my crazy, indescribable, irresistible fiend Elyc. *wave* who translated it for me. isn´t she gorgeous???  
  
Well, as you know Andromeda doesn´t belong to me, neither.. the comic "The Pinky and the Brain" . I just used it to let my imagination and creativity (hohoho, ain´t I´m funny?) flow. Thanx to the shows.  
  
I only do this for fun. and if you don´t like "humor" and "parody" this is no story to be read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a dark stormy night. Bolts of lightnings flashed in the sky, thunder rumbled and the rain was pouring down. All the windows were dark, but behind one was the faint glimmer of a candle.  
  
"And what are we gonna do tomorrow, Brain?" Dylan asked curiously. "The same we do every evening - trying to seize world supremacy, harharhar!" the Brain laughed. He was a little human being whose real name was Harper - but no one called him so. With his cerebral implant he had downloaded so much knowledge that he was the most intelligent human ever. Over the years he had got the fixed idea that he was a genius and that led him to suffering from megalomania. Today they were sitting here in the labotory of the Nietzscheans and doing the same they did night after night:. Seize world supremacy. Dylan was a tall man. He was about two heads taller than the small Brain. But that is all you could say about him. Once he had been a starship Captain but then he was persuaded to some crazy missions by the Brain and ever since he wasn't the same. Dylan was a human, too.  
  
Humans. They were an almost died-out race. Only a few of them were left, who were captured and stowed away in labs to examine whether there would be an possibility to breed this endangered race. Well, but our two heroes (Dylan and the Brain) didn't care. They wanted only one thing: Seize the world supremacy...  
  
The Brain was sitting in one corner of the cage, his head supported by his arms and was thinking. Dylan walked up and down the small (six by six meters) prison. At the same time he was singing in a low voice: "Here comes Captain Jack...here comes Captain Jack..." He didn't know the rest of the song and therefore repeated this line over and over and over again. "If you don't shut up immediately, I will come and get you..." prophesied the Brain angrily. "But Brain, walking is good for the condition...narf!!" The big human explained to the small one good-naturedly. It was like a bulb shining brightly all of a sudden. "Dylan!! Do you think the same as I am..?" The Brian shouted out enthusiastically. "Yep, I`ve been wondering myself for a long time, whether the mashed potatoes here are a finished product or made out of fresh potatoes!" "You idiot!!" The Brain screamed. "No! I was rather thinking of making an army of Nietzschean Femme- Bots. Each Nietzschean will get one and then, when they are all married we will give them the order (by remote control) to propose their husbands to get US into power...and then...we will seize world supremacy!" Brain's eyes were sparkling at this thought...  
  
...and so it came that already on the next day thousands of Nietzscheans Femme-Bots were let loose on the world of Nietzschean men. Everything went off smoothly and when it was evening the Brain thought it was time to give the order to the Nietzschean Femme-Bots to propose their husbands to bring Brain to power. For this purpose Brain pulled out the junction cable and went into the matrix of his super computer Rommie. With a few fast inputs he sent the order into the world and everywhere the Nietzschean Femme-Bots began to talk about the "oh, so mighty, brilliant etc." - Brain. All the Nietzscheans were - of course - billed and cooed by their darlings and soon it was certain that Brain had to become the monocrat.  
  
Brain was again assured of his genius. "Do you see what I see?" he asked contently. "Yes Brain, I also think, today is a fine weather for ice- skating." Dylan announced while he was performing a spin in the air. Brian rolled his eyes, clenched his hand to a fist and whacked it - like a hammer the anvil - on Dylan's head. "Ouch - what was that for? Narf!!" Now Dylan was insulted. "I mean, all these masses of stupid, naive Nietzscheans... do you see how they hail me?" the Brain asked. "Yeah, sure..." and with that Dylan showed the crowd a victory sign. Again Brain rolled his eyes.  
  
Two hours later, the little Brain stood in the throne room, ready for his coronation. With his head erect he stood amid the crowd of Nietzscheans and expected, full of anticipation, the arrival of his future first minister, who was supposed to crown him. And the moment came - faster than the Brain would have liked it. When he saw the huge, heavy crown he swallowed..."uhh..." he wanted to say, when it was already put on his head. For one moment, it seemed time stood still, then the crown stripped above his head and settled on his shoulders. But the heavy weight of the crown had surprised and off-balanced Brain...which genius could have predicted that...and so it came that Brain slumped to the ground in front of all his Nietzschean vassals. There were murmurs in the crowd. ... I thought he was so mighty...I thought he was so strong... But that was not enough! Unfortunately, Brain slumped on the remote control, which controlled the Nietzschean Femme-Bots. The consequences were disastrous. All the Nietzschan Femme-Bots began to twitch uncontrollably and to say: "Mighty!"..."Brilliant!"..."Superior!" Then suddenly, they stopped and fell over. The silence passed away at once when all the Nietzschan began to shout: "Cheat! He only wanted the power! Catch him!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
And so it came like it had to come... It was a dark stormy night. Bolts of lightnings flashed in the sky, thunder rumbled and the rain was pouring down. All the windows were dark, but behind one was the faint glimmer of a candle.  
  
"And what are we gonna do tomorrow, Brain?" Dylan asked curiously. "The same we do every evening - trying to seize world supremacy, harharhar!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Epilogue: The screen got dark. Beka stood with folded arms, casually leaning at the wall in Harper's room. "Do you want an honest opinion?" she asked. The engineer nodded. "Let Tyr and Dylan never, never, never ever see that!" With that she turned and left. Harper never saw the wide grin on her face...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Coming up soon..  
  
Tyr´s and Dylan´s vengeance!!! (you bet, they gonna find this video-file!) ;-D 


End file.
